


Are You Sweeter Than This?

by Incadence



Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incadence/pseuds/Incadence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I mean, what sort of coffee-hating loser buys coffee just to see a certain barista? Not Junhong. Definitely not Junhong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Sweeter Than This?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be like 2k words of crack. But then it turned out to be a full blown fic?
> 
> I'm not usually good at writing full blown fics, so sorry for stupid plot holes and stuff. ;u;  
> also unbeta'd ;^; so sorry for stupid mistakes. i'll keep rereading it though.  
> warnings: this was obviously not written by a coffee lover and also crack.

For Choi Junhong, the first few months of university were shitty, like a bad taste in your mouth sort of shitty.

It was probably his own fault, but he’s going to blame Daehyun. Everything is indirectly Daehyun’s fault anyway.

It all starts off with a text in the ungodly hours of morning.

The obnoxious ping of his phone is what wakes him up. Junhong stirs slightly and with his eyes still clenched shut; he flails under the sheets, hands scrabbling wildly for his phone. He gives a soft groan when he brings it up, peeking through his eyelids at the glaring bright screen, and when he sees it’s from Daehyun, he suppresses the urge to throw his phone down, roll over and go the fuck back to sleep.

**Daehyun: Who’s my favourite dongsaeng~~**

Junhong’s eyes narrow.

**Junhong: What do you want hyung.**

**Daehyun: Why do you think I want something? :CCCC Can’t I text my dongsaeng?**

**Junhong: It’s 7:03. I’m sleeping because I’m not stupid enough to pick morning classes.**

**Daehyun: HEY WHO WAS THE ONE WHO TOLD YOU TO**

**Junhong: Go away**

**Daehyun: But Junhooooong. I miss youuuuuuu. Let’s get coffee????**

**Junhong: No, I hate coffee.**

**Daehyun: I have gossip hehe. AND HOW CAN YOU HATE COFFEE YOU’RE IN UNI NOW.**

**Junhong: Gross, I don’t want to hear your old man gossip.**

**Daehyun: It’s about Yongguk.**

**Junhong: ……..**

**Junhong: I really do hate coffee though.**

**Daehyun: I LOVE YOUUUUU. You can get orange juice**

**Junhong: I’m not a kid, I’m not getting orange juice.**

And that’s how Junhong finds himself sitting in a café, silently judging Daehyun as he sips his orange juice. “Okay, So I heard…” Daehyun pauses, probably for dramatic effect, but Junhong thinks he just look stupid grinning like an idiot over the rim of his coffee cup. “Yongguk and Himchan are fucking.”

Junhong merely raises an eyebrow and sips his orange juice delicately. “Yeah, I knew that.”

Daehyun’s eyes widen comically as he sets his coffee down and leans forward, jutting his face right into Junhong’s personal space.

“How did you know?” Junhong wrinkles his nose and shoves him back. “I didn’t know, but I suspected as much. I mean they showered together remember?”

Daehyun frowns. “Yeah, but sometimes Youngjae and I shower together when I have morning classes. Saves time.”

Junhong gives another sip, before his lips spread into a slow, knowing grin. “And you guys are fucking so what’s your point?”

All the colour drains from Daehyun’s face, and as Junhong sips his orange juice, he belatedly thinks that this was totally worth getting up early for.

But as they start to leave, he swears he hears Daehyun whisper. “How does the virgin know all this?” Which earns him an ‘accidental’ kick in the crotch. Asshole.

-

But Tuesday mornings with Daehyun (That’s what Daehyun calls them anyways, Junhong personally thinks it sounds like some shitty talk show) become a common occurrence.

There’s not much difference between each week, mostly it’s just Daehyun bringing some new ‘juicy gossip.’ But Daehyun’s gossip is really the equivalent of high school giggling, who fucked who, who’s dating who, who likes who, who would look good together and it just leaves Junhong exasperatedly sipping his orange juice. He’s at least 89 percent sure Daehyun is going to turn into those gossiping cat ladies he always sees at those posh tea places.

A few Tuesday mornings later, after another couple Daehyun thinks are ‘doing the do’ (It’s Baekhyun and Chen this time), he takes a long sip of his coffee, leaving this white froth-mustache on his lips, before giving Junhong this look. And when Daehyun gives that look, Junhong knows he’s in trouble. It's sort of judgmental and makes Daehyun look kind of constipated.

“I can’t believe you don’t like coffee.” Daehyun huffs. “We live on this stuff.”

Junhong frowns. “Ew, it tastes like butt.”

“You’re such a kid. “ Daehyun says with a grin. “It’s a delicate and acquired taste.”

“Delicate taste my ass.” Junhong scoffs. “Fine, if it’s so amazing let me taste it.” Daehyun lips spread into a slow, gleeful grin and Junhong gets just the slightest hint of regret uncoiling in his stomach, as Daehyun slides the cup of coffee towards him. Junhong hesitantly brings the cup to his lips and takes a very small sip.

His eyes start to water.

At first, Daehyun thinks it’s happy tears shed out of discovering the ‘beverage of the heavens’ but then Junhong starts making strangled, dying cat noises, and scrabbles desperately for the orange juice, gulping it all down in one swallow.

“I hate coffee.” Junhong moans after, that putrid taste still assaulting his throat. He slumps over the table with a soft groan. “I’m never drinking coffee again.” He mumbles into the table.

“That is so not true.” Daehyun sing songs.

And scarily, for once Daehyun is actually right.

-

It seems like a normal Tuesday morning for Junhong, he wakes up to an obnoxiously happy text from Daehyun, brushes his teeth, runs a harried hand through his stubbornly messy hedgehog spikes of hair (scarily reminiscent of that time Youngjae got that horrendous haircut) , slips on a frayed jumper and hobo shuffles out of his dorm in less than 15 mins.

Nothing seems out of place at all.

Nothing seem out of place when Junhong meets Daehyun outside the café, nothing seems out of place when Daehyun starts blabbering about someone that Junhong only half listens to. Nothing seems out of place when Daehyun takes his order. Nothing seems out of place when Junhong opens his mouth to order a bottle of-

The words he was about to say fall straight out of his mouth and Junhong is promptly blinded.

Junhong does not remember the barista being this hot, either the old barista got an excellent haircut or they got a new deliciously, broad shouldered, smoking hot barista with the most beautiful arms Junhong has ever seen. Junhong does not know where to look, because there’s just so much to _see_. The first thing he notices is a sinfully, firm looking chest, and the curl of a small smile, that looks so adorably puppy-like which is not fair, because there’s also that scarily sharp jaw line that Junhong is honestly worried someone might cut themselves on, and arms arms arms _arms_.

Junhong’s never been good with talking to attractive girls, or boys or hot people in general, so he kind of just stares slack-jawed at this masterpiece of a human specimen. It’s only when the smoking, hot new barista gives a slight cough that Junhong snaps out of it.

“Um.” Junhong says intelligently.

The smoking, hot barista's (he’s going to keep calling him that in his mind if he doesn’t get a name soon.) smile widens, and Junhong feels his knees start to wobble. “Would you like some suggestions? I’m actually new here.”

“Uh. Um, yeah. Sure. Okay” Junhong nods. He concentrates on the smoking, hot barista’s eyebrows because that’s safe, or not really because even his eyebrow game is pretty strong.

“How about the café latte? I’ve been told mine’s pretty good.” And God help Junhong, because his eyes crinkle when he smiles.

“Sure.” Junhong says, not at all dreamily.

"Can I get a name please?”

Junhong blinks wildly “Um.” The smoking, hot barista raises an amused eyebrow. “Junhong. I’m uh Junhong.”

“Coming right up, Junhong!” And if hearing his name feels like someone is shoving a fist into his chest, Junhong knows he’s positively screwed.

“Thanks smoki- uh.” Junhong coughs. The barista taps his name tag with a small smile.

“My name is Jongup, nice to meet you!” And then smoking- no Jongup, is turning away and god, have mercy on Junhong’s soul because he has the most beautiful butt Junhong has ever laid his eyes upon. He wishes he had at least brushed his hair, which is still sticking up, defying all laws of gravity.

Junhong curses his entire existence. _I’m usually hot and smooth; I’m not usually like this._ Junhong wants to plead, instead he just kind of runs a hand furiously through his hair and sadly stares at those glorious arm muscles as they make coffee.

“Junhong!” Jongup calls minutes later.“Here’s your drink.” And Junhong’s heartbeat spikes when their fingers brush as Jongup gives him the drink.

“Thank you.” Junhong sighs dreamily, as he takes a long sip. His eyes start to water, and he can’t tell if it’s because Jongup turns and Junhong gets a complete few of the hard muscle on his arms, or if it’s that strong, and overpowering taste of coffee that burns down his throat.

“How is it?” Jongup asks.

“Great. Excellent. Best coffee I’ve ever had.” Junhong croaks. And then Jongup gives him this blindingly wide smile, and Junhong thinks that he would probably drink two cups of coffee if he could see that smile again.

Junhong gives another sip, and tries his best to smooth his face into something socially acceptable. Okay, make that one cup of coffee.

“Thanks Jongup.” he mumbles, as that harsh, unforgiving liquid shoves it's way down his throat.

“No problem!” And holy shit there’s _that_ smile again.

“See you around Junhong!” And Jongup's turning around to cater to other customers as Junhong just sighs to himself sadly, before turning around. And did he wish he didn't.

There are two reasons; one, because Jongup is not in his line of view, and two Daehyun is sitting there, giving him that shit eating grin past the rim of his coffee cup like the little shit that he is.

“Well, well. That took a long time.” Daehyun’s lips spread into a smirk and Junhong resists the urge to shove his stupid face into the half eaten cheesecake.

“Yeah, whatever.”

“And is that coffee?” Junhong can hear the smirk in his tone.

“What of it?” He pouts, taking a long, deliberate sip. His face scrunches, not a good idea. “It’s.. Pretty good.”

Daehyun laughs and Junhong gives him this dirty look that Daehyun doesn’t even notice because he’s too busy snorting coffee out of his nose. “Either, you have acquired an undying love for coffee, or you want a piece of that barista ass.” Daehyun doubles over in laughter. “Oh, god I need to take a picture of your face.”

Junhong pouts, and kicks Daehyun under the table. “His name is Jongup.” He merely says. He doesn’t notice when Daehyun starts grinning, and begins furiously mass texting because Junhong is too distracted trying to glance at Jongup through the corner of his eye.

He almost drops his cup of coffee when Jongup catches him staring and whips his head around so fast that he gets a little dizzy.

Daehyun laughs manically, while Junhong sighs into his gross cafe latte and takes a huge bite out of Daehyun’s cheesecake, blatantly ignoring when his evil laughter turns into strangled cries. He deserves it anyway.

-

Junhong totally does not look forward to Tuesday mornings. He totally does not set an alarm just in case Daehyun forgets to text him. He totally loves coffee. Really.

He’s totally, absolutely, and definitely not positively screwed.

I mean, what sort of coffee- hating loser buys coffee just to see a certain barista? Not Junhong. Definitely not Junhong.

“Well, don’t you look good?” Daehyun smirks, poking at Junhong’s neatly brushed hair. “Oh, is that gel?”

“Shut up.” Junhong pouts, running a self conscious hand through his hair.

Daehyun pokes him in the ribs. “That’s no way to address your hyung.”

“Shut up, hyung.” Junhong sasses, kicking Daehyun in the shin as he walks in.

The soft waft of coffee is the first thing to greet him, followed by a blinding smile and oh god eye crinkles. “Good morning, Junhong.” Jongup waves a hand, and Junhong smiles. This is why he deals with an idiotic Daehyun on a weekly basis.

“Hey, Jongup.” Junhong says, almost shyly.

In those past weeks, Junhong wants to believe that they’ve kind of become friends. Well, by friends Junhong means that they can now hold a decent conversation without him turning into this blushing red mess of jell-o. They don't talk much though, a few words exchanged here and there, or maybe a greeting or two, but not like a full blown conversation and to Junhong, Jongup is still just that sinfully good looking barista who smiles sweetly and is completely pleasant, but he could be a stripper for all Junhong knew. (Not like that's a fantasy of his or anything.) It’s not like Junhong hasn’t tried to talk to him, it’s just well, Junhong’s brain kind of melts into this puddle of nothing, and he ends up blurting random shit. Like “Do you like coffee?” (And apparently Jongup does because surprise surprise he worked at a coffee shop. Junhong wanted to make sure, just in case though.)

Sometimes, Junhong wishes he could have that smooth, flirty purr that Himchan has, or the quiet calm of Yongguk’s confidence and even that careless but easygoing humour that Daehyun exudes, anything really, but Junhong’s just this tall, lanky slightly awkward freshman, with pale skin that makes his blushes look like someone lit his cheeks on fire. While Jongup is always so sweet, with skin like smooth caramel and eyes that Junhong would gladly drown in. Junhong doesn’t know what this is, a weird mix of attraction and something else, Daehyun calls it puppy love.

“Junhong. Your coffee. I made a cuppacino this time.” Jongup’s hands are warm when he passes the steaming cup. “Have a good day!"

Junhong gives a small, careless smile. “You too. I’ll, um I’ll see you next Tuesday.”

“Of course.” And there’s that smile again. And Junhong finds that he doesn’t really care that he’s a bit awkward, and shy and pathetic, Just being near Jongup is enough to make his day. And wow, okay that really is a little too pathetic.

Jongup’s turning around to cater to other customers now and Junhong takes a slow, sad sip of his coffee. He kind of wants to cry mostly because he's stupid and pathetic but also because of that taste. It's thick and overpowering, clinging to his teeth and tongue and throat, just a lot of _bleugh_. How can hands that beautiful make something that tastes like cat poop? Junhong sighs to himself, nose crinkling. Why didn’t Jongup work at an orange juice shop or something?

He gives the orange juice in the fridge a sad, longing look, just for the dear moment to be interrupted by the sound of a camera shutter. “What are you doing?” Junhong sighs, watching as Daehyun furiously takes pictures of Jongup, before snapping pictures of Junhong’s judgmental stare.

“Documenting this. “ Daehyun says, way too gleeful for Junhong to be comfortable with. “One of these days, our sweet, innocent Junhong is finally going to get laid!” Daehyun woops, mockingly wiping a fake tear from his eye. “And look at that chest good god, if Youngjae didn’t have such a big d- .“ Daehyun mumbles to himself, but is cut off with an _OW_ , as Junhong pinches Daehyun’s arm hard enough to bruise.

“Do you still want to have kids?” Junhong whispers.

But Daehyun recovers surprisingly quickly and completely undetterred, gently pats Junhong’s cheek and says. “It’s okay, don’t worry. I’ll text the pictures to you.” Junhong’s eyebrow twitches.

Daehyun merely gives a wide grin and swipes Junhong's coffee out of his hands, giving a long, noisy sip. "Oh my god." Daehyun all but moans. "Junhong, your boyfriend's coffee is heavenly, you don't deserve this."

"Hey!" Junhong exclaims, snatching the cup back. "Jongup made it for me."

Fifty wrinkles appear on Daehyun's face when he laughs, clutching his stomach. "Oh my god, this is precious, I'm so bringing Youngjae over, he has to witness this."

Junhong relishes in the strangled cry Daehyun makes when he stomps on his foot.

-

True to his word, Daehyun does text Junhong the pictures of Jongup, which Junhong replies with a, _what the hell hyung thats creepy, i'm deleting them_. (He doesn't though, he saves them and totally doesn't zoom in on the muscles and eyes, because that would be creepy and Junhong is not creepy. ) Also, true to his word, next Tuesday, Daehyun's waiting for Junhong, bundled in a colourful scarf, with a very disgruntled and groggy Youngjae in tow.

"Hyung, you actually came?" Junhong says.

Youngjae blinks at him. "Coffee."

Daehyun grins, elbowing Youngjae in the ribs, who doesn't even react, merely sways dazedly. "Don't mind him." he says to Junhong. "He's in zombie mode before his first cup of coffee." Junhong eyes Youngjae warily. Coffee, he decides, was more dangerous than he ever anticipated and vaguely wonders how many others had fallen into the clutches of this disgusting brown cat piss.

"Um, you better go buy him some coffee then." Junhong says as Youngjae stares at apparently nothing.

"Of course." Daehyun says cheerfully. "I want him to be conscious to witness the beautiful mating dance between you two."

"What the hell?" Junhong mutters, as Daehyun drags Youngjae into the cafe.

"Junhong, Good morning!" Jongup's voice is light and sweet and Junhong's lips tug into a small smile.

"Hi." Junhong breathes.

"What do you want today, a surprise?" Jongup asks, as Junhong leans over the counter. Junhong nods and Jongup's smile widens. "You must really like the coffee if you keep coming." Jongup says, grinning widely. And the way he says it, a soft teasing edge to his words makes Junhong think that he _knows_. That's a stupid thought though. Jongup would have to be secretly evil to keep making coffee for someone who hates it.

"Yeah." Junhong nods dazedly. "The coffee, of course."

"It's coming right up." Jongup says, as he starts getting to work.

Junhong leans against the counter as he watches. There's something so inherently mesmerizing watching Jongup work. The way he moves, so fluid, and so smoothly, arms reaching for ingredients,fingers flitting over the machines with careful ease, face smoothing into concentration. In kind of reminds Junhong of dancing, like every move is choreographed, neat, clean and beautiful.

"Here you go." Jongup's fingers curl around the cup, and presents it to Junhong in a flourish. "It's a mocha this time, with a hint of cinnamon and a few other things I've added in."

"Thank you." Junhong says, warm and soft, taking the cup from his hands. This is usually the time that Jongup turns around, and starts making other drinks, or taking other orders, but today he lingers near the counter, fingers tapping gently against the table.

"If, um." Jongup hesitates, and if Junhong didn't know any better, he'll say that he almost looked _shy_. "If you really do like our coffee then, um I work Thursday's now so you can always drop by then." Junhong blinks, and for a second he doesn't know what to say. "I mean! If you don't have classes or um anything to do." Jongup adds quickly.

"No I'll..." Red brushes itself across Junhong's cheeks. "I'll drop by."

Jongup smiles, wide and breathtaking.

"Naw." Daehyun sighs, resting his head in his hands. "Remember when we were like that? Cute, fluffy teenagers?"

"Nope." Youngjae says, quickly sneaking a bite of Daehyun's cheesecake. "All I remember is you saying some stupid pick up line, wasn't it 'Are you a fart because you blew me away or something?'

"Well I got into your pants just fine didn't I?" Daehyun turns to Youngjae with a grin.

"You're stupid." Youngjae says with a roll of his eyes. It's supposed to sound exasperated, but comes out sounding more fond than anything.

"Love you too." Daehyun says, eyes crinkling.

-

Junhong's nervous, just kind of a really bouncy jittery, and he has no idea why. It's not like Jongup asked him on a _date_ or anything, it's just getting to see him twice a week with more gross coffee. That's okay right? It's completely and absolutely disgustingly platonic.

That doesn't stop him from completely zoning out during most of his lectures on Wednesday and thinking about stupidly absurd scenarios that would probably never, ever happen. He also forgets to take notes which leads to him begging Himchan for them, and when begging and Himchan are concerned it usually leads to something like blackmail. (Which in Junhong's case is a foot massage and two packets of strawberry pocky.)

Nevertheless, there really is that wretched, tiny inkling of hope. Jongup had asked him to come , that must mean something right? Or maybe Junhong's brain is just getting drunk on all these scenarios and he's thinking too much on it.

But the thing about thinking too much _and_ trying to experiment with different hairstyles at midnight is, you not only get bits of gel stuck in your hair, but you tend to forget certain things. And for Junhong, that certain thing is setting an alarm.

On Thursday, Junhong wakes up to a patch of drool on his pillow (or dried gel who knows), sleepily takes out his phone to check the time and promptly freaks the fuck out and rolls out of bed onto the floor with a loud whump. It's not even that he's too late to go get coffee, it's that his first class starts in 15 mins and he's still flailing on the floor in a blanket burrito.

But bless Junhong's love for sleep that's lead to fast getting-ready skills that he's honed from high school, because he's out of his dorm in a flurry of clothes and toothpaste in a little less than ten minutes and sprints wildly towards the arts center. It's only when he's sitting in class blinking blearily at the professor when he realizes he's still wearing his Pokemon pajama shirt and the coffee shop closes only a little after his classes end.

Fuck.

-

Running, Junhong decides, is overrated. And cannot fathom at all how people like Yongguk do it willingly, and in the unholy hours of morning.

Because it hurts, and it burns and it feels like someone threw a lit match into his lungs. Maybe, Junhong thinks to himself as he's dashing out of his lecture room, he probably should not have skipped those gym classes when he was younger.

But with those blessed long legs of his, Junhong runs down the street with surprising speed and only stops sprinting a few shops from the coffee shop because running into a coffee shop would not only be socially unacceptable but would make him seem desperate to see Jongup or desperate for coffee and Junhong doesn't really know what seems worse.

The sky is just beginning to darken when Junhong arrives at the cafe, streaks of orange painting the grey sky. Junhong would appreciate it but he's too busy trying to straighten his wrinkled Pokemon shirt, and running a hand through his wind-blown (and not even in the model way) hair.

When he walks in, he's surprised to still see a few customers lingering over cold cups of coffee, a few murmurs of conversation drowned by the soft, quiet tap of computer keys and a general stillness that's a stark contrast to the loud bustling mornings.

“Welcome!” A shrill, high voice shatters through the hair, making Junhong jump. At the counter is a girl Junhong has never seen before. The first thing Junhong thinks when he sees her is sparkly,and that she looks like she stepped right out of an anime convention. Her hair is a dark, glossy purple, perfectly fluffy and defying all laws of gravity. Her eyes are actually sparkly, shining brightly through her fake eyelashes and she vaguely reminds Junhong of that colourful pony cartoon he sometime’s sees Daehyun watching.

“Hello!” She says brightly. “What would you like today?”

“Um.” Junhong starts. “Is... is Jongup here?” Because hell no he’s getting coffee without at least a glimpse of that smile.

“Jongup?” She squints at him, and Junhong feels like he’s being very carefully scrutinized, he shifts under her stare but she doesn't relent. Finally she says. “Are you Junhong?”

“Yeah...” Junhong says suspiciously. Her smile widens.

“Oh!” she exclaims cheerfully. “I’m Daehyun’s friend.” She grins before sticking out a glittery hand. “I’m Hyosung, well Hyosung noona to you.”

“Ah. Nice to meet you... Wait, Daehyun?" Junhong frowns, bowing slightly as he shakes her hand. “So you know all about-”

“Your raging crush for Jongup? Yep!” She says cheerfully.

Junhong’s mouth falls open. “That wasn’t what I was going to say...” He makes a mental note to stab Daehyun in his sleep later. Hyosung’s smile widens. “How... How many people know this?” Junhong asks carefully. Because oh god, he’s going to be a laughing stock. Before he stabs Daehyun, he’s going to hide all of his food. Yes, that’s the plan.

“You are his couple of the month.” She replies with a small smirk.

Junhong slaps a palm to his forehead.“Shit.”

“Naw.” Hyosung croons. “Don’t fret. Everything thinks you’re adorable.”

Junhong sighs. “That’s not what I was worrying about.”

Hyosung laughs and it’s a light, beautiful sound. “You’re so cute I don’t even think I’ll give you the break his heart and I’ll break your dick speech.” Junhong freezes, as her soft laughter rings through the cafe. She sobers after a few seconds and long, slender fingers reach out to tug at his cheek, hard. “Naw, don’t look so down. But seriously, I wasn’t joking about the breaking his heart bit. Jongup’s a sweet boy.” She says all of this cheerfully, eyes curved into thin crescents, but Junhong doesn’t miss the hard, serious edge to it.

Junhong has no idea what to say to that, it's not even like they're dating yet, Junhong just drinks coffee and sighs while Jongup stands around in an apron looking pretty. He manages a small “Mmrrgg?” through his smooshed cheeks.

“I was gone for two seconds and now you start assaulting the customers?” Junhong turns, as he’s freed by her prying fingers and is promptly blinded by the sight of his savior- which is really a rumpled looking Jongup, in a coffee dusted apron. Still beautiful nevertheless.

“Yah. I couldn’t resist.” Hyosung pouts. “He’s too adorable.”

Jongup shakes his head with a small smile. “You’re going to scare Junhong away. He’s a repeat customer. you know.”

Junhong lips jut out into a small pout. “You only want me for my money.” he sighs woefully.

Jongup grins. “And you only want me for the coffee, no?.” If only it was that simple.

“I mean.” Hyosung smirks. “What else could he possibly want from you?” Junhong directs a glare, that he hopes could burn hot enough to burn straight through her shiny hair. Jongup just looks a little confused, brows furrowing together, head tilting. But before any of them can say anything, Hyosung’s waving a hand and says. “Well, I’ll be going now.” She gives Junhong a quick wink, and in a flurry of colour and cloying perfume and a “Have fun boys.” She’s out the door.

“So, I assume you’ve meant Hyosung noona?” Jongup says.

“Um. She’s... interesting to say the least.” Junhong mumbles, rubbing his cheek.

“You could say that. She’s a bit enthusiastic. I think she likes you.” Jongup says as he glides through to the other side of the counter. Junhong’s not sure if having his dick threatened translates to liking, but sure.

“She’s a boss of sorts.” Jongup says with a shrug. “Pretty terrifying when she wants to be.” Junhong merely nods. He has to agree.

They fall into a few moments of silence. It’s not exactly awkward, almost comfortable. Junhong watches as Jongup bustles around the coffee machines, arms flitting over them, cleaning and swiping, brows furrowed in concentration. Junhong almost loses himself in the curves of his arms, the sharp bow of his lips, the curl of his fingers . He finds it sort of intimate. Watching him work like that, falling into each movement he makes, each expression, each flit of his fingers. It’s kind of beautiful and leaves him just a little breathless. It’s not until he feels a sharp poke at his cheek that he realizes Jongup is talking.

“Junhong?”

“Hm?” Junhong mumbles, blinking. “What did you say?”

“I said, are you hungry? I mean you came a little late so there’s really nothing but cold milk.”

“Yeah...?” Junhong blinks widely.

“Do you.. Do you wanna go get something to eat? I just need to close this place down. Yeah?”

Junhong smiles, and there’s that small, insistent flutter at his chest, almost familiar. “Sure, um what do you want to eat?”

Jongup’s grins. “Everything.”

-

When Jongup said everything, Junhong didn’t think that he actually meant everything. But boy was he wrong.

After Jongup closed to the store, he drags Junhong to those bustling street stalls, thick with curling smoke, and shouting people, and an overwhelming array of food. They actually buy everything, from egg rolls to meat skewers to meat buns and freshly made cookies and crepes. They don’t eat all of it, a nibble here and there, some of it’s packed away, others disappearing into the warmth of their stomachs. The crowds of pushing bodies, and snatched words and the the taste of food in the air is intoxicating and Junhong drags Jongup around like an excited puppy.

“Hyung hyung! They’re selling dumplings here.” He says, tugging at his sleeve. Under the night lights his face shines brightly. And they get lost in the stalls. It’s only later when their arms are bundled with snacks,and their bellies full and warm that they sit on the park bench, huddling together under the cold of the night.

Jongup gives a small yawn, and gestures at Junhong’s shirt with his skewer.“You like Pokemon?”

Junhong nods, lips spreading into a too-easy grin. “Yeah.”

Conversation is easy after that. There are lulls sometimes, when Jongup trails off and zones out a little, but they are almost comforting; and Junhong’s happy to just be, with the sounds of night life carried by the wind, filtering gently through the trees, and the presence of Jongup next to him. Warm and solid. Junhong learns a lot. That Jongup’s a second year. That Jongup has a turtle named Peater. That Jongup’s favourite drink is the cafe miel. That Jongup’s favourite pokemon game is Sapphire. That Jongup is a contradiction against that body like a Greek God, because Jongup is sweet, and nice, and perfect.

And Junhong listens, in between the soft whistling of the wind, and Jongup’s shoulder against his. And when they're a little sleepy, and he night sky darkens to a deep, dark blue, they drag their numb butts off the park bench and shuffle towards Jongup's apartment.

"You're only a first year?" Jongup says incredulously.

"Yeah." Junhong says, nibbling at his crepe.

"But you're so tall." Jongup frowns.

"Yep." Junhong says smugly. "How's the weather down there?" That earns him an elbow to his ribs and a soft huff of laughter.

"Well at least I don't look like a beanstalk." Jongup huffs.

"Did you just call me a beanstalk?" Junhong gapes.

"Yes, instead of Jack and the beanstalk it's Jongup and the beanstalk." Jongup laughs, and it's such a beautiful sound that Junhong's caught in it for a second, just for a second though, before he's prodding Jongup in the ribs.

"Rude, rude rude." Junhong says with each prod of his ribs and it leaves Jongup giggling and swatting Junhong's hands away.

They banter lightly on their way to his apartment, and Junhong's doesn't remember ever being this happy before. Maybe it's the lazy warmth of food in his belly or the blinking, orange nightlights or maybe it's the way Jongup leans in when he laughs, and he smells like freshly baked scones, and coffee and home. Whatever it is, it leaves Junhong smiling, wide and breathless, drunk on something he can't explain.

Too soon, they're standing outside an apartment block, and the night has turned into a hazy, velvet black.

"This was fun." Jongup grins at him, and Junhong sees just the flash of teeth. "We should do it again sometime." Junhong doesn't miss the way his chest flutters at the words, so eager, so hopeful.

"Yeah?" Junhong says. "I'm going to get so fat."

Jongup rolls his eyes. "Maybe if you ate more you'll stop looking like Slenderman."

Junhong's mouth falls open. "Well, at least I don't look like a... koala?"

"Is that supposed to be an insult? I think koala's are cute." Jongup shrugs. Junhong has to agree. Koala's are fluffy and cute and cuddly, Jongup's not exactly that, but Junhong's seen the pictures of people cuddling koalas and Jongup's probably firmer and harder and less fluffy, but Junhong definitely wouldn't mind cuddling up to him. "Junhong?" A finger pokes at his cheek.

"Are you listening?"

"Yeah, hm what?" Junhong blinks, mental images of spooning with Jongup floating away.

"I don't have your number." Jongup states.

"Wha-" Junhong starts then realizes that is Jongup's way of asking for his number. "Oh." He shoves his hand in his pocket and takes out his phone. They exchange numbers and small smiles and gentle goodnights and Junhong is still smiling as Jongup gives a "See you on Tuesday!" and watches his retreating back as he slips into the dark of the night, disappearing behind the doors of the building.

And even with the warmth of Jongup's words, and the memory of their night, Junhong still feels like something is missing. It's only when he's walking away that he realizes he was expecting a good night kiss.

-

They see each other more often now. Other than coffee and Daehyun infested Tuesday mornings, they wander the streets on Thursday nights, conversations carried by the comforting waft of warm food and laughter.

One week Jongup gleefully brings his DS, and over steaming cups of hot chocolate, they huddle together while Jongup shows off his Pokemon team. The next day, Junhong brings his DS too, and they play until the wind gets so biting and cold that they can barely press buttons let alone battle, so Jongup invites Junhong into his apartment and that's how Junhong meets Peater, Jongup's pet turtle. He stares at it in wide eyed wonder for a whole ten minutes despite it not budging at all.

"It's cold, so he's hibernating." Jongup explains when Junhong still hasn't moved an inch.

"Woah." Junhong says.

"You should wait until summer, he's really active then." Jongup says, before aiming a solid kick at Junhong's butt. "Hey are we playing Pokemon or not?"

And that's the story of how they stayed up playing Pokemon into the late hours of night, and Junhong ends up falling asleep halfway through a battle, head lolling onto Jongup's shoulder. He wakes up a few hours later to complete darkness, a slightly scratchy pink blanket covering him and the soft, gentle sound of Jongup's snoring that Junhong eventually falls asleep to.

 

-

Being friends with Jongup is easy. Easy like breathing.

It's easy to talk, conversation flowing like the clean, stream of water. It's easy to just be, no words just the comfort of each others presence. It's easy to laugh, to tease, to just be Junhong and Jongup.

But the thing about breathing is, when you're plunged into water, that's deep and dark and suffocating; It's hard to breathe. And each desperate breath you take, more water flows in, filling your eyes, ears, mouth and lungs. Every time Jongup smiles, that small, toothy one meant for Junhong, every time he leans close enough that Junhong can almost taste his cologne on his tongue, every time he's just there, and Junhong takes a moment to just admire him. The slopes and curves of his body, the softness of his lips, the soft brown of his eyes; it feels like he's drowning, water filling his mouth and throat and lungs and breathing isn't easy after that.

It's just like day one. In a small cafe, when Junhong could barely string together two words. When scarlet would flame his cheeks, and his heart would flutter like hummingbird wings. But it's also so unlike day one, because Junhong now knows the boy behind bitter cups of coffee, caramel skin and warm smiles. And that boy underneath leaves Junhong breathless.

-

It happens on a lazy, humid Saturday afternoon.

It's a warm, almost sleepy afternoon. Silent, except for the soft, fuzzy sound of the television playing against the background that Jongup only half watches it through his eyelids, the heel of his foot tapping against Junhong's back every time something exciting happens. Junhong's legs are sprawled on the floor, chin resting on the edge of the table top while he feeds Peater a lettuce leaf, eyes widened in awed wonder as the small turtle nibbles at it.

Jongup yawns before pressing his foot, flat against Junhong's back. The younger boy twitches, but is too lazy to shake him off.

"Junhong?" Jongup says, and his voice is light and sleepy, and slightly slurred.

"Hm?" Junhong runs a finger over the curve of Peater's shell.

He hears Jongup groan and roll off the sofa, and down onto the floor and scoots towards Junhong until their shoulders are pressed together and Junhong can feel the warmth of his skin through his t-shirt. Junhong tenses, but Jongup doesn't seem to notice. They don't talk for a while, Jongup merely watching as Junhong feeds Peater another lettuce leaf.

It's a weird but content sort of silence and Junhong can feel his eyelids dropping and starts contemplating a short nap.

"You know I know right?" Jongup says so suddenly that Junhong jerks and drops the lettuce leaf. But it doesn't fall because Peater just gobbles it up.

"What?" Junhong says, heart beating erratically in his chest.

"I know that you don't like coffee." And Junhong sees Jongup grin out of the corner of his eye. And Junhong feels like someone just dumped a bucket of cold water over his head, because he's so relieved. But then Junhong connects the dots. If Jongup knew he didn't like coffee, than he could probably guess why Junhong kept coming which means-

A sharp jab of an elbow to his ribs breaks his train of thought. "Hey-" Jongup starts.

"You're mean!" Junhong says, the only coherent thing he can string together in his messy tangle of thoughts.

"Wha-" Jongup says, frowning.

Junhong assaults Jongup with a consistent jab of pokes, which leaves the other flailing and giggling. "You knew I hate coffee and you kept making me those gross drinks." He pretends that he totally isn't doing this to throw Jongup off track. Junhong knows Jongup isn't dumb though.

"Junhong, stop!" Jongup gasps, swatting his hands away. And Junhong does, leaving Jongup lying on the ground in a tangle of limbs. He doesn't say anything for a while, the room is silent except the soft crunching of lettuce and Junhong thinks he's fallen asleep but he doesn't dare to look.

"You know..." And Jongup's voice is so soft and sleepy that he nearly misses it. "I like you right?"

Junhong pauses, hands trembling against the tabletop. And out of the all the things he wants to ask, when? how? why? out of all the things he wants to say, wants to do, the only thing he gets out of his jumble of thoughts is a small meep.

He hears Jongup laugh, getting up to press his shoulder against Junhong's. Slow and warm. "You know." He says teasing. "When someone confesses, you usually say something back."

"Ilikeyoutoohyung." Junhong mumbles, words tripping over each other in their haste to get out.

Jongup grins, all teeth. "I know."

"Was that..." Junhong blinks. "Was that a Star Wars reference?"

Jongup laughs then and Junhong takes a slow, calculated moment to trace the familiar curves and contours of his face, something that he's done hundreds of times, to his eyelashes, to the crinkles at the edges of his eyes to the nose dot, to the bow of his lips and the flash of teeth when he laughs. And he loves it, he loves it all.

"I really want to kiss you right now." Junhong murmurs it like it's a secret.

He feels a hand reach out to cup his cheek, fingers curling around his chin. Junhong leans into the touch. "Yeah?" Jongup says.

"Yeah." Junhong mumbles as Jongup leans in, pressing his lips against his.

At first, Junhong doesn't know exactly what to do, but Jongup's hand is warm against his cheek, reminding him that he's not going anywhere; and slowly but gently Junhong melts against his lips. It's comforting and warm and so sweet; surprisingly chaste, with just the hint of tongue darting out to swipe against Junhong's lips, laced with the barest edge of desperation.

"Oh my god." Junhong says in between darting kisses. "We're making out in front of your turtle."

Jongup laughs against his lips. "I don't think he minds." he says as he guides Junhong into another soft, warm kiss.

It's not long before the kisses turned less soft and more heady and desperate, Jongup pushes Junhong onto the floor and presses wet, biting kisses onto his neck that leave him giggling and writhing. Afterwards, Jongup rests his face into the crook of Junhong's neck, both catching their breaths, arms and legs, a tangled mess of limbs.

"So, what do we do now?" Junhong says staring up at the ceiling as Jongup traces lazy patterns on his stomach.

"Do you want to go on a date?" Jongup asks.

"Yeah." Junhong smiles lazily. "That'll be nice."

"A coffee date?" He teases.

"You're cruel!" Junhong says as he shoves Jongup off and he rolls onto the floor with a strangled laugh.

-

They actually do go on a coffee date, but not to their usual cafe because Jongup is honestly scared Hyosung is going to come out of nowhere and pounce on them, cackling or something.

Junhong didn't really know what to expect really. Jongup was a boyfriend now? Lover? Friend who you crush on insanely and then kiss senseless? Whatever they were now, nothing really changed much.

It's still easy. Easy to talk, easy to laugh, easy to just be Jongup and Junhong.

The only difference now is, afterwards when they stand outside Jongup's apartment just like that very first Thursday night; Jongup leans in for a goodnight kiss. And although, Junhong can still taste the lingers of coffee on his tongue, he finds that Jongup's kisses are still sweeter than anything.

-

**2 weeks later/Epilogue**

"Daehyun!" A voice screeches throughout the cafe.

Daehyun barely flinches, not even when the bottle of orange juice slams down right in front of him "What is this?" Junhong yells, and before Daehyun can even take a sip of his coffee, a phone is thrusted into his face.

"I don't know what you mean." Daehyun says blinking up at Junhong innocently. "They're just messages."

"Just... Just messages?" Junhong splutters, and Daehyun gleefully watches the transformation from Junhong to angry tomato. "Look what they're saying!"

Daehyun squints at the screen. "Congratulations? Can't wait to see your babies. Congrats Junhong finally got some -" Daehyun is cut off as Junhong quickly snatches the phone away.

"I don't even know most of these people. How did they get my number?" Junhong frowns.

"Ah." Daehyun sighs sipping his coffee. "They're just happy. We've been rooting for you though."

Junhong's eyebrow twitches. "Who's We've?"

Daehyun grins and whips out his phone. "You have a fanclub you know, with forty- oh forty five members now." Daehyun nods solemnly as he scrolls through his phone.

"Oh my god." Junhong whispers.

"And of course, I'm the captain of your ship." Daehyun says with a mocking salute. Junhong would probably have lunged over and dunked Daehyun's phone and his face into his coffee if not for the warm hand falling onto his shoulder.

"We're very thankful for your support." He hears Jongup say. That traitorous little shit.

"Jongup hyuuuuuung." Junhong whines.

Daehyun sighs. "Do you actually know how hard it is to run a fan club?"

-

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh jonglo is literally my puppy love couple. don't think i could write smut even if i wanted to ;u;  
> also i like water metaphors for jonglo too much  
> hey i have one for them having sexy times too: having sex with jongup is like being plunged headfirst into water, except it's boiling and it's white and blurry and Junhong can't see shit.


End file.
